lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Castamere
Castamere is a large town located within the Kingdom Of Lucerne, and within the Grand State of Castamere where Castamere is the seat of House Reyne. Castamere was once the largest town of the region, but it was besieged during the Lannister Civil War, and several vassals left the town for southern Castamere of which drained much of the towns power, but recently Castamere has grown substancially through the wise leadership of House Reyne. Castamere is the seat of House Reyne, and they took control of the town following House Lannister leaving the town to them after they founded Lannistane, and since then House Reyne has built its power base out of the large town. Castamere was founded by the original members of House Lannister as they entered the Valley of Lucerne shortly before the beggining of the main waves of the Great Migration. Castamere became the center of the Kingdom of Castamere, and under this power the town fought heavily against the northern Vandal tribes that entered the area on the northern side of the river, and once House Tyrell took control of Forks it faced problems on its west. History Early History Castamere was founded by the original members of House Lannister as they entered the Valley of Lucerne shortly before the beggining of the main waves of the Great Migration. Castamere became the center of the Kingdom of Castamere, and under this power the town fought heavily against the northern Vandal tribes that entered the area on the northern side of the river, and once House Tyrell took control of Forks it faced problems on its west. Demographics Houses House Reyne See Also : House Reyne ' House Reyne' is a large Vandal House that lives out of the town of Lannistane, and holds its personal lands west of Lannistane. House Reyne is the vassal house of House Lannister, and despite the fact that they led a rebellion against House Lannister their power as vassal has not decreased. House Reyne has a significant amount of land west of Lannistane including dominating the province of Castamere, and their main castle build on the ruins of the old town of Castamere. House Reyne rose to prominence when they assisted House Lannister in the founding of Lannistane, and they then followed the Lannisters for generations until the foolish leadership of Lann Lannister turned them against their lord in House Lannister. House Reyne then engaged in a brutal rebellion alongside two other vassal houses in House which eventually ended in their defeat. With their forces defeated they awaited punishment but Tywin Lannister who controlled the armies of the Lannisters now decided against it and pushed for their closer relationship with the Lannisters. House Reyne would become embroiled in the conflict in Bolten after they followed their masters in House Lannister, and during this conflict they would become wealthy through the pillaging of esates and other areas that fell to their attacks. Category:City Category:City of the Kingdom of Lucerne Category:City in Europe